


Sanders Sides Request Book

by not_a_functioning_human_being



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Tried, Just comment a request, Logan's the mermaid, M/M, Sanders Sides Requests, first story's a mermaid au, it's logince, more info on the first page
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_functioning_human_being/pseuds/not_a_functioning_human_being
Summary: Hey, so I'm bored and have zero motivation to do actual work so I decided to make a request book. Just comment a prompt and/or a ship if you're interested and yeah. I'll do almost anything
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. What I'll write

🌈Ships🌈

I'll write anything including (but not limited to)

-RemRom (incest or not)

-Poly ships

-Prinxiety/Logicality/Demus

-Moxiety

-Ships including shorts characters

-Ships including Thomas and his friends (though I'd rather not because these are real people)

-Side X Reader

-Crack Ships (Eg. Roman X Sword, Logan X Crofters (Though that one's lowkey cannon), Remus X Remus, one time I wrote a story that was the sides X different loaves of bread, the skys the limit)

⚡️Plots⚡️

The limit is your imagination

-You can be as vauge or as detailed as you like

-I'll write any genre (I struggle with horror but I'll try)

-I will write smut, but I'm very bad at writing smut so ant smut request will probably take twice as long. (There's plenty of good Sanders Sides smut fics on archive and wattpad just look it up)

-I'll write heavy violence or gore if you're into that

-Anything deeply disturbing or messed up you want to see I got you

-If you want me to write a multi chapter fanfic I'll fo that too. Just let me know. Depending on the prompt I might not be able to stretch it out too long though

💥Word Count💥

Usually my works range from about 700 words - 5,000 words give or take (these are for one shots). If you want anything shorter or longer just let me know.

And I think that's all you need to know. If you have anything you'd like me to write just comment down below. This is mainly for people who have a good idea or a ship and can't seem to find what they are looking for but it can be for anyone who just wants something to be. Depending on how many people request it'll take about a week or longer if there are a lot of requests (I doubt there'll be but we'll see).

~Have a nice day!~


	2. Seas the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Roman has a bad day or feels stressed he likes to take a walk on the beach. One day he sees a mermaid dying on the shore and decides to help it.

It was on days such as these that made Roman question why he didn’t just say f*ck it and just live on a boat for the rest of his life. It certainly was tempting, floating aimlessly in the ocean. Especially when he knew he just flunked a big audition. 

Roman sighed and kicked the sand, trying to get his mind off all of the little mistakes he made. He tripped and fell on his face during the dance portion when they'd asked him to do a tap solo. And tap was his strongest style of dance! And don't even get him started on the voice auditions. He had forgotten the song! It was like when the accompanist started playing, the notes just came out as gibberish. Sure, he was able to pull himself together after the first few lines, but he had sung the entire song slightly off-key! At this point, Roman might as well work at a moderately paid office job for the rest of his life. 

Roman laid down on the shore, letting the cool blue waves of seafoam wash over him. He just wanted to get washed away. No matter how stressed he was, just being by the water calmed him. It was the reason why Roman had bought a house on the seashore in the first place. Sure, he was barely able to keep up with the rent, but it was worth it to have the beach practically in his backyard. 

It was almost as if the ocean was calling him, drawing him to it. Even his love for acting and theater couldn’t compare to the way that the cool blue ocean completely hypnotized him. Maybe it was because of the strange dreams of the water he’s had since he was born. Maybe he was just a demigod. Either way Roman never felt quite right whenever he was away from the ocean. 

He closed his eyes and smiled, listening to the soothing sounds of the beach surrounding him. There was just something about the sound of the cool breeze rustling through his hair, or the sound of the fish laying next to him coughing and sputtering.

Wait… What?

Roman turned his head and had to almost do a double-take as he marveled at the creature beside him. It looked like something straight out of his wildest dreams. Complete with skin so pale it had a slightly blue tint and a gorgeous sleek silver and blue tail that was cut up and tangled by a sharp fishing net. The animal itself looked like it was suffocating as if it couldn’t survive outside the water. And that was when he noticed the gills slits in the other’s neck and shoulders. 

The creature looked up at him, big black eyes pleading with him. Begging with him to help him before it dies. 

They were the most beautiful eyes Roman had ever seen. So black and glossy that Roman could practically see his reflection. 

Without thinking, Roman picked up the creature and ran to his small beach house. Could he have just thrown the other in the ocean? Maybe, but Roman wasn’t thinking straight, nor was he thinking at all. At least his house was close.

Roman threw open his door and ran into the bathroom, setting the creature in his tub and turned on the water. While the bathtub filled up, Roman opened the door to his cupboard.

“Come on… I know it was here somewhere…” Roman muttered, rummaging past various beauty creams and hair oils. 

“Ugh finally.” Roman grabbed a first aid kit and opened it up, taking out a pair of scissors. He turned around and looked at the creature in his tub who was turning off the water before it overflowed. 

“Oh uh thank you,” Roman said, kneeling beside the tub as the creature looked around the room. “Don’t worry, I’ll be as gentle as I can.” He took the scissors and started to cut away at the net, stopping only when the other’s tail reflexively thrashed and flinched from the pain. 

Once the remaining net was cut away, Roman took the bandage and gingerly wrapped it around the end of the creature’s tail. “Aaand there you go. Practically as good as new… Now about the blood…” Roman pulled the plug to the bathtub and turned on the shower. 

“There you go.” He watched as the bloody water dripped down the drain. 

“T...Thank you.” 

Roman almost dropped the showerhead. “You can talk?.... And you’re British?”

The animal rolled its (his? he didn’t really know anymore) eyes and pointed to the showerhead. “Not… enough… need... more..” The creature started gasping for breath, the gills on its neck and shoulders pulsing up and down. As if they were gasping for air.

“Oh, sh*t.” Roman quickly put the plug back on the drain, watching as the tub filled back up again. 

The creature took a few deep breaths and closed its eyes. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Roman said, taking the moment to examine the creature further. Black bits of extra flesh stuck out around the being’s eyes and down the side of its face, turning blue and connecting at the neck. His eyes traced the fleshy bit down to the long tail that he had so hastily bandaged in hopes that it would heal soon. Actually, now that he thought about it, the creature looked an awful lot like the mermaids he used to read about in the fairy tales he read as a kid. But that would be absurd, mermaids weren’t real. And if they were, they certainly wouldn’t look like the creature laying before him

Maybe he was an alien. 

“Ehem. I know you saved me, but it is awfully rude to stare. I always thought humans were vile beings, but I at least assumed that human parents teach their young common courtesy and manners. Do they not?” He sighed. “Well I suppose I haven’t been the most polite either, I haven’t even told you my name. I am Logan, at least I think that is how you pronounce it in your native tongue. Who are you?” 

Roman blinked, trying to wrap his head around this information. “Woah Woah wait. You can like… speak fluent English? And your name is Logan? Huh, I guess I was expecting something different. Wait you know what humans are? Are you like some sort of alien come to take over the Earth? What were you doing on a beach in Florida? Oh, my name's Roman by the way sorry I’m just so excited. I’ve never met an alien before. Why can you only breathe in the water if Earth is the only planet that has water? Or are you like from a galaxy far far away?" He looked back down at the alien sitting in his tub and looking unamused. "Oh right… I’ll uh let you speak.” 

Logan rubbed his temple. “That’s because I am not an alien, I am a mer.” He looked Roman up and down. “You talk about my name being plain, yet your name is Roman.

“Rude,” Roman scoffed, crossing his arms. “And you want me to believe that you’re a mermaid? Please you may be able to fool other people with those lies but I know what mermaids look like, alien.” 

“And I thought that humans losing brain cells instead of gaining them as they age was a myth,” Logan muttered. “I said I was a mer, not a mermaid. Throughout the years my kind has wiped the memories of the humans that we meet to keep our species a secret. However, over time our memory spells fade and the memories come back in the form of dreams. Sometimes, people use these dreams as inspiration for creative works. These are your fairy tales.” 

“So fairy tales are real?” Roman asked, his eyes widening. He looked down at the mermaid in the tub and Logan felt his heart soften at the absolute joy and astonishment on his face. He looked away in a desperate attempt to hide his blushing face. No wonder his kind decided to stay away from humans. They were deceptively enticing.

“N...Not exactly. Think of it as more historical fiction or science fiction. They’re very loosely based in facts and more rooted in imagination.” He looked back at Roman and cleared his throat when he noticed the other's blank stare. “Are you even listening to me?"

Roman pointed at Logan’s tail. “Can I touch it?”

Logan sighed and looked up at Roman with a deadpan look, about to lecture him on how rude he was being. But Roman’s eyes were big and sparkly. So full of wonder and curiosity, it made Logan’s heart practically melt. Gods, Logan hated feelings. Why did he always fall for the attractive morons?

“If you must.” 

Roman held in a squeal. He couldn’t believe it. He had a real-life mermaid in his bathtub! Not only that, but he was also about to stroke his tail! Sure, it looked more fish than human but hey, he actually was kinda cute. 

Wait… cute? 

Roman lightly stroked the scales, yelling at his brain for thinking that a _fish_ of all things was cute. Lost in thought, Roman didn’t even notice himself practically stroking where a human’s crotch would be. 

Of course, Logan wasn’t a human, he had a fishtail and breathed water. Mer didn't reproduce the same way humans do, but that didn't mean he wasn't still sensitive. He bit his lip and held in a gasp as his tail reflexively thrashed in the water, splashing everything around them. A small whimper of pain escaped his lips as his fin hit the rim off the tub. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry I forgot your fins were injured. Are you gonna be able to swim?” 

Logan looked down at his tail and lightly flicked the fin, wincing more. He shook his head. “I can barely move it.”

Roman bit his lip and nodded “Well you can stay here for as long as you need.

“Thank you for your generosity and kindness, Roman. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to do a more in-depth exploration of human culture. I’m sure my kingdom will benefit from it.” 

“Wait kingdom… You live in a magical mermaid kingdom?? That’s so cool!!” Roman squealed and leaned in closer, their noses almost touching. A lengthy slew of questions tumbling out of his mouth. 

Logan felt his heart palpitate in his chest. Roman was so close, and Logan could practically count each freckle dotted on his impeccably clear skin. He slowly nodded. “There is not much I am permitted to tell you but yes, I do live in a kingdom.”

“Really!!!” Roman squealed “So there are magical mermaid princesses?? That’s so cool!!!”

“I suppose.” A small smile graced Logan’s face as he watched Roman excitedly ask more questions and bounce up and down like a child. It was… endearing. 

~/0/~

Roman woke up to his phone beeping at him. Telling him his director had emailed him about the cast list. It had been a week since the audition and about a week since a real live mermaid started living in his bathtub. 

Logan wasn’t what Roman had expected. Well, Roman didn't exactly know what to expect. He had always hoped that magic and fairy tales were real, he just never expected mermaids of all things. He was expecting superpowers, dragons, fairies, or wizards. Logan was basically a normal person with gills and a fishtail. No special singing ability (he had refused to even utter a note when he asked), no elemental water bending, he can’t even control the weather or perform spells. Well, there was always the memory spell Logan mentioned, but Roman didn’t want to think of that. Even the thought of forgetting all about Logan and the moments they’ve shared made a pit form in Roman’s stomach. 

Roman walked into the bathroom, saying “Hi,” to Logan as he started to brush his teeth. Sure, Logan could talk to fish and stuff, but he was stuck in a bathtub and the whole fish part just made Roman feel guilty about all those times he decided to go to the sushi bar.

“I’m heading to the store for groceries. Do you need anything?” Roman asked, rinsing his toothbrush. After the first few days of awkwardness between them, Logan had started to become more used to spending his days in Roman’s bathtub. Of course, he did get bored from time to time, but the other had provided him with a few logic puzzle books and various works of fiction to pass the time when he was away. When Roman was home he spent almost all of his time in the bathroom asking him questions or just talking about his day. 

Under any other circumstances with any other person, Logan would have found this behavior extremely annoying. However, with Roman it was… endearing. He didn’t understand it. Roman checked off almost every box on the type of people he hated. He was overdramatic, egotistical, talked too much, and was an absolute idiot. Yet, every single time Roman walked into the room and opened up his mouth, Logan’s heart fluttered. It had only been a week but Logan had already fallen for the human. He couldn’t believe it. Logan had never even had a crush before, and then the universe decided that he would get stuck in this man's bathtub after he saved him from almost certain death. And to top it off his heart thought it was a good idea to fall for him. It was ludicrous.

Meanwhile, at the grocery store, Roman was having a similar problem. 

He didn’t know what it was about Logan, he just couldn’t get his mind off of him. As he passed the jam aisle he picked up a few extra jars of his favorite jam. Roman had found out pretty early on that Logan was able to eat human food. The mer had even taken a liking to Crofters, eating a whole jar with a spoon when Roman first introduced it to him. It was absolutely adorable. Though, Roman did find Logan’s entire species kinda strange. He was so similar to a human, yet they didn’t even breathe the same thing.

Even still, Logan was kinda hot though. 

Of course, Roman wasn’t just attracted to just his looks, he wasn’t as shallow as many people liked to think. Logan was really smart, like genius 189 dumb high IQ kinda smart. Any other time Roman would have just called him a nerd and went on with his life, but there was something about Logan that captivated him. Whenever Logan explained something about his mer culture or he asked a question about the human world, passion and curiosity dripped from his otherwise slightly cold and monotone voice. 

It was simply enchanting. 

Roman turned into a random aisle, lost in thought when a certain shelf caught his eye. He was in the summer section, the shelves stocked with various water toys and inflatable sprinkler sets. He picked up a box from the shelf, a large inflatable pool. 

Roman had never thought about getting a pool since the beach was in his backyard, but he figured that Logan would appreciate being outside instead of cooped up in his bathroom all day. His tail was recovering nicely but it would still be a while until Logan would be able to swim again. Roman left the aisle, wishing he had a way to carry Logan around without him suffocating. 

As he rounded the corner into the checkout line an idea popped into his head. Maybe he’ll stop by the pet store before he goes home. 

~/0/~

“Guess who’s home!!” Roman opened the door to his house, carrying a few bags of groceries. 

Logan heard him from the bathroom and rolled his eyes. That’s another thing about Roman that he normally wouldn’t be able to stand. He was excessively loud.

“Logan guess what I got you!” Roman grabbed the glass fishbowl out of one of the bags and ran into the bathroom, excited to test out his idea.

Logan set down the book he was reading and looked up as Roman filled an oddly shaped bowl with water in the bathroom sink.

“Now, put your head in this. Then I can take you places without you suffocating!” He handed Logan the fishbowl. 

Logan looked at the fishbowl. “Roman… Do you think this is a good idea? My head might get stuck. And are you certain this will cover all of my gills without any water leaking out of it? Furthermore, will you be able to hear me speak through the glass? It’s quite thick.” 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it I’m sure everything will work out just fine!”

“If you say so,” Logan said as he dunked his head into the bowl. He lifted his head, immediately noticing the strain the extra weight was putting on his neck.

Roman smiled and picked the mer up out of the bathtub, causing the other to immediately cling to him. “How does it feel? Can you breathe ok?” He asked, looking at the other with eyes filled to the brim with excitement.

Logan could have kissed him right then and there. 

Instead, he just nodded, holding onto him closer. Roman’s arms were so strong and his hands that wrapped around his waist was so gentle yet so firm. He wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders and leaned his head on his chest, wanting to savor every fleeting moment.

Roman's heart pounded loudly in his chest. They had only known each other for a week, yet it felt like he had known Logan for forever. It was different from other relationships he had in the past but he liked that it was different. 

“Oh! I forgot to tell you! I have another surprise for you. Roman gently repositioned his hands so that he was holding Logan bridal style and walked out of the bathroom. He kicked open the back door, revealing the inflatable pool he set up. “Now you don’t have to stay in the bathroom all day!”

Logan’s eyes lit up as Roman laid him in the pool. He stretched his fins and slowly swam around, still in quite a bit of pain. He took the fishbowl in his hands and tried to pull it off his head. Only for it to get stuck halfway up.

“Roman! Roman, it’s not coming off. Gods why did I ever think it was a good idea to listen to you.”

“I dunno I thought it would work… and it did for a little bit.” he wiped his hands on his shirt and tried helping him pull it up over his head. “Uhhhh… f*ck I don’t know what to do.” 

Roman looked around, frantically picking up a brick off the side of the porch. “Logan put your head over the edge. I don’t want to get any glass in the pool.”

“Roman, I swear if I die from this I will personally come back from the afterlife to make your life a living hell,” Logan muttered, leaning over the edge. 

“Don’t worry I’ll be careful.” Roman took the brick and smashed the fishbowl into pieces. Glass shards and water fell around Logan as his gills flattened and he quickly ducked his head back into the water. He looked back up at Roman, glaring at him. 

‘Hey… it at least worked for a little bit. I guess I should have thought of it before I told you to shove your head in there huh.” Roman leaned on the side of the pool, not caring when water splashed all over his outfit. 

Logan sighed “I suppose, it was an alright concept. Just poor execution.” He looked up at Roman, blushing when he noticed the human just staring at him. He turned away, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Roman smiled, “I just realized my bathroom has terrible lightning. I never realized how beautiful you look in full sunlight.”

Logan blushed deeper and looked up at Roman, the sunlight making a shining golden halo around the other's auburn hair. And then a thought popped into his head, worming its way like a worm in an apple. What if he could just stay with Roman forever?

~/0/~

The three weeks that it took for Logan’s tail to make a full recovery flew by in a flash. Well, it technically fully recovered a few days after the fishbowl fiasco, but the moment Logan saw Roman come out of the house in nothing but a loose pair of swim trunks so they could swim together, he decided that staying another week to build up strength in his tail might be a good idea. 

As each day went by, Logan fell deeper and deeper in love with Roman. And every day he found it harder and harder to bottle up his feelings. He knew he had to leave Roman soon. His tail was better now, he was all out of excuses. Plus, his kingdom needed him. He had been gone for months before he washed up on the Florida shoreline, they probably were worried sick or even worse, in a crisis. As much as he loved Roman, he had to leave. 

Roman walked out onto his back patio, two mugs of coffee in hand. “Hey there Microsoft Nerd,” he said, handing Logan a cup. “I see your tail has gotten better.” A bittersweet pang hit Roman's chest. As much as he wanted to see Logan get better, he knew that pretty soon he’d have to leave. And Logan was one of the best things that ever happened to him. 

“Thank you,” Logan said, taking a sip from the cup. He nodded, “Yes, I will be leaving soon. However, a part of me wishes I could stay for longer.” 

“Then why don’t you? You can live here forever if you’d want. I can take you down to the beach and you can live under the docks. Or you can just live here, in the pool. If you want to"

Logan’s eyes widened at Roman’s proposition. Stay here? With Roman? Forever? Three weeks ago Logan would have said no in a heartbeat but now he wasn’t so sure. Living in Roman’s backyard and spending his days with him was one of the best experiences Logan had ever had. But Logan had a job to do, and a kingdom to help. He couldn’t turn his back on his home just like that. 

He shook his head, “I should leave today. The trip back is going to take a while and I’ve already been gone for months.” He handed Roman the cup. “I cannot thank you enough for nursing me back to help and teaching me about human food and culture.” He held the other’s hand and looked down at the floor, afraid that if he looked him in the eyes again he wouldn’t be able to leave. The simple act of rejecting Roman's offer to stay already took up all the willpower he could muster. 

Roman felt his heart sink. He had at least hoped he’d get to spend a few more days with the mer. But if going back was what Logan truly wanted, then he’d have to let him go. “Hold your breath real quick. I’m gonna take you to the beach. It’s still pretty early I don't think many people are down there.”

Logan nodded and took a deep breath as Roman scooped him up and ran down to the beach. He ran about waist-deep into the water before letting him go, watching Logan catch his breath before the two said their final goodbye.

“Hey uh, Logan… there’s one thing I wanna tell you before you go.”

“What is it Roman?” Logan swam back over to him and looked up, staring into his soulmate’s beautiful face one last time.

“I...I love you. And I know we haven’t known each other for that long but ever since we met I felt this sort of connection and as we got to know each other I couldn’t help but fall deeper and deeper in love. And… and I know this is really selfish for me to say and I know you have a very important job in your kingdom and you probably have a life and a family, but I don’t want you to go. Just the thought for never seeing you again breaks my heart.”

“Roman I.. I love you too.”

“You do?” Roman smiled with surprise, but his smile soon faded when the next words tumbled out of his mouth.

“But you need to move on. Don’t let my memory hold you back from accomplishing your hopes and dreams. If I learned anything these past few weeks is that you’re incredibly talented and tenacious. Pretty soon you’ll find someone better than me. I know you will.” 

Logan’s softly cupped Romans cheek as the other said, “I don’t think I’ll ever find anyone as amazing as you?”

The mer sighed and looked into his eyes. “The odds of us ever seeing each other again is infinitesimal. Don’t wait for me.” And with that, he kissed Roman, taking all of his memories of him with him. Then, he quickly swam away.

~/0/~

“Your majesty? You wished to see me?” Logan swam into the throne room. He had only arrived in the kingdom three days ago and immediately went back to work. Usually, Logan would have been more than happy to be helping his home prosper, but Logan couldn’t help feeling empty.

“Good evening Logan, how are you? I wanted to ask you about a recent memory orb that was put in the archive.” The king closed his eyes and opened his palms, conjuring the memories that Logan had stolen. “It seems to me that you had quite the adventure. Roman, I believe his name is. Though I am curious. Why’d you leave.”

Logan felt his heart crack at the mere mention of Roman’s name. He took a deep breath, determined to bottle up all those feelings. “Because I have a job to do sire. I need to be here to help this kingdom continue to grow and prosper. Roman will be just fine-”

Logan was interrupted by a hearty laugh. “Oh Logan, not many have what you two seemed to have.” He swam down to him, looking down at the memories. “Besides, we were doing just fine without you.”

“Sir, with all due respect, I am an elected official and I have been working on various economic reforms.”

“Yes, yes the reforms to help the homeless and to raise the minimum wage. I have heard all about the reforms you are trying to pass, but I'm afraid your efforts are... unnecessary to say the least. While you were gone unemployment was at an all-time low.”

“That is because of the reforms that I put in place. Sir, the rich and powerful are sitting at the top with a majority of the money in the system while the people who work for them are living off of barely anything. Our system needs to change, even the middle class can barely keep up with-”

“You know… not many people know that you’ve come back.” The king cut him off again, circling around him. “You know, I have the power to turn you human. You could go back to Roman and live your life as a human and no one would ever know. Follow me.” He started swimming down a hallway.

“Sir, if this is a ploy to try and get rid of me then I’m sorry but I must decline. I may love Roman, but my duty to my people is more important.” Logan started to swim away, he had a bad feeling about this. The other members of parliament had been trying to get rid of him since he got there. And they had for a while when he got caught in the net. He wasn't about to let that same thing happen again.

The king looked back and swam after him, tightly grabbing his wrist. “Logan, I would never try to get rid of you. I only want what's best. You haven’t been the same since you came back, you seem sadder. You forget that it's my job to protect my people and make sure their needs are met. And that includes you. Now come, I have something to show you.”

Logan begrudgingly followed the king as he dragged him past various locked doors and other security measures into a small room. Logan looked around in awe at the lavish decorations and furniture, thinking of all the better uses the king could be spending his money on. If his calculations were correct, the money used to buy all of the tables and trinkets could be enough to decrease homelessness in the kingdom by fifteen percent.

The king opened a box and took out a small necklace. He turned towards Logan. “This necklace has the power to turn you into a human whenever your body comes in contact with the air.” He smiled and pressed a button, opening a door leading into an air bubble of inky darkness. “And this will take you back to Florida.”

Logan looked at the door and then back at the king who was already wrapping the necklace around his neck. “Your majesty, I already told you I do not want to go back. I’m needed here.” 

“Nonsense, pretty soon you’ll forget all about this place.” The king grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed Logan in, stealing his memories in the process. 

Logan laid in the bubble, unconscious as the door closed behind him. The air bubble latched off of the building and zoomed off into the open ocean until it landed on a beach in Florida. As Logan’s body washed up onto the shore the bubble shrank around his body, turning into a simple black polo and jeans. 

~/0/~

After a particularly long and drawn out rehearsal, Roman decided to relax by walking along the beach. Something that never failed to calm him down. Looking around, he recalled his dream last night. Strangely enough, Roman had been having similar dreams for weeks. They were all of him with the same boy. The same pale skin, the same obsidian black eyes. Yet, there was a fogginess to it. No matter how hard he concentrated he couldn’t quite remember. They were there, he just couldn’t access them. 

Lost in thought, Roman tripped over a figure lying on the shore. 

“Oh f*ck I’m so sorry!” he looked down at the man lying who sat up and looked around, confused before looking at Roman.

And that was when Roman saw those eyes. Like two sparkling orbs of ebony staring back at him. He took his hand, helping the other to his feet and catching him in his arms when he stumbled. They were the same eyes from his dreams. This was quite literally the guy of his dreams. 

“I uh… my name’s Roman.” Roman stumbled over his words, his face heating up in embarrassment. Roman never stuttered, not even when he's nervous. Why was he stuttering now? He looked down at the man in his arms. He seemed to be concentrating hard as if he didn’t know his name.

“I’m… Logan. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Roman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by a lovely person on an app called amino. The gave me permisson to post it and I like to keep my fics together.


End file.
